halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Saga Forerunner
thumb|220px|Las 3 novelas de la Saga Forerunner La Saga Forerunner es una serie de novelas basadas en la vida de los Forerunner, 100,000 años antes de la Guerra Humano-Covenant, escrita por Greg Bear y publicada por Tor Books. [http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive31.pl?read=921153 HBO Forums: Greg Bear writing Halo novels about Forerunner] La serie revela una gran cantidad de información sobre las interacciones entre los Forerunner y los humanos en la historia antigua, [https://www.tor.com/2010/12/22/excerpt-halo-cryptum-chapter-one-by-greg-bear/ Tor.com — Halo: Cryptum chapter one excerpt] además de proporcionar antecedentes adicionales para los eventos de Halo 4 y medios posteriores. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TNDQN7nwZlw&feature=related YouTube: SDCC 2011: Halo Universe Panel Part 1] La primera novela, denominada Halo: Cryptum, fue lanzada el 4 de Enero de 2011, Halo Waypoint: Science fiction legend Greg Bear set to explore the time of the Forerunners mientras que Halo: Primordium, la segunda entrega, salió a la venta el 3 de Enero de 2012. Halo Waypoint - Tor Books Reveals Title, Cover Art, and Release Date of Second Halo Novel by Greg Bear El 19 de Marzo de 2013 el último libro de la trilogía, Halo: Silentium, también hacía su aparición en el mercado. [https://www.tor.com/2012/10/22/release-date-for-halo-silentium-updated Tor.com: Release Date for Halo: Silentium Updated] Sinopsis La Saga Forerunner narra los acontecimientos llevados a cabo durante el apogeo de esta mítica raza y su primer contacto con los humanos, una raza con gran poder tecnológico que aparentemente se ha ido expandiendo "agresivamente" a lo largo de la galaxia. En la serie, personajes como el Ur-Didacta y la Bibliotecaria, mencionados por primera vez en las Terminales de Halo 3, cobrarán un protagonismo más importante. Halo: Cryptum La primera novela de esta saga narra la historia de un joven Forerunner Manipular perteneciente a una familia de Constructores llamado Nacido de las Estrellas de Duración Eterna. La actitud rebelde de este personaje obliga a su padre a enviarlo a un planeta distante, Edom, en el Sistema Solar, en donde trabajaría con los Mineros para finalmente convertirse en un auténtico Constructor. Sin embargo, como parte de los planes a largo plazp de la Bibliotecaria, Nacido de las Estrellas se dirige a la Tierra, donde conoce a Chakas y Riser, dos humanos con los que encuentra el Cryptum de un antiguo Forerunner Prometeo, el Ur-Didacta. Este suceso cambiaría sin precedentes el destino de toda la galaxia. Halo: Cryptum, descripción frontal de la portada Halo: Primordium Como secuela de la novela anterior, Primordium enfoca su historia en la vida de Chakas, que luego de ser capturado por el Constructor Maestro se encuentra a sí mismo abandonado en una caótica Instalación 07. Chakas se uniría a otros dos personajes humanos para entonces encontrar a Riser, pero no sin antes descubrir importantes acontecimientos como el origen del Flood y la existencia de una IA Forerunner rampante llamada 05-032 Mendicant Bias. Por último, Chakas también narra detalladamente su encuentro con El Primordial, el aparentemente último Precursor vivo, quién describe los planes a largo plazo de su raza. Halo: Silentium Siendo la tercer y última entrega de la Saga Forerunner, Halo: Silentium se relaciona directamente con Halo 4, centrándose en las historias del Ur-Didacta, el IsoDidacta, la Bibliotecaria y el final de la civilización Forerunner a medida que se acerca el fin de la Guerra Forerunner-Flood. La mitología sobre los Precursores y los orígenes del Flood se amplían y aclaran, junto con una serie de elementos y lugares mencionados en las novelas previas de la Saga Forerunner. Antes del lanzamiento de la novela, se dijo que habían "razones estratégicas específicas" en cuanto a por qué se lanzaría después de Halo 4; Halo Official Site: The Halo Bulletin: 3.07.12 esto es debido a elementos de la historia que se vinculan en gran medida con la historia del juego. Como parte de la decisión de 343 Industries de no revelar la aparición de los Forerunners, la portada final de Silentium, que representa al Ur-Didacta y a la Bibliotecaria, no se mostró, en cambio se utilizó una versión preliminar y la final se reveló después del lanzamiento de Halo 4. SPARTH Un epílogo de audio llamado Rebirth se puede desbloquear en Halo Waypoint al insertar los códigos que se encuentran en cada uno de los títulos de los capítulos de la novela. Galería Halo Cryptum.png|Portada de Halo: Cryptum, primera entrega de la Saga Forerunner Halo Primordium.png|Portada de Halo: Primordium, la segunda novela de la Saga Forerunner Halo Silentium.png|Portada de Halo: Silentium, novela final de la Saga Forerunner Fuentes Categoría:Forerunner